Dollhouse Aftermath
by Aadena
Summary: Gearing towards a Sparia fanfiction. Spencer makes the ultimate sacrifice to protect her friends and the love of her life, Aria. What will come out of this sacrifice? Will Aria and Spencer have the opportunity to express their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost three weeks. Almost three weeks of unimaginable torture that the girls were subjected to. With each of the girls stationed within the four walls of their own personal prison, thoughts about giving up at least once or twice during the duration of their involuntary stay have taken place. How much can one ultimately endure? It's not just the physical torture that takes place but the mental games have taken its toll on each of the girls.

Spencer sits in the corner of her confinement which is a remarkable duplication of her room. Her knees to her chest and her body rocking slowly back and forth, her focus is on the camera that is sitting in the opposite corner of the room. She rises slowly and approaches the camera, only to stare into it for a couple of minutes. Within those couple of minutes, she ran several dialogues but none seemed to escape from her lips.

Finally, she gathered up enough courage and strength to change the game. She looks into the camera with confidence that 'A' is watching and listening. Her fists clenched out of anger. Anger for what she has gone through along with the torture that her friends have endured as well. She finally speaks.

"I know you are listening" Spencer states with her voice shaking as she speaks. "I have to commend you on a job well done. I am impressed with the game you have played." Spencer takes a step closer to the camera. "I'm offering you a game changer in your favor. You let my friends go...and I am at your beckoning."

Spencer knows that the deal is a long shot but she is out of options. This sacrifice to become one of A's minions does not provide the most desirable outcome but it gives the opportunity of freedom to her friends and the love of her life, Aria.

Before the dollhouse, Aria and Spencer have had a development of feelings for each other that exceeds friendship, however, neither have been brave enough to express these feelings towards each other. And now, it may never happen.

A tear falls from from Spencer's right eye and rests on her cheek. She wipes her cheek to rid herself of the vulnerability that is consuming her. She proceeds with her speech to the camera.

"I join your side and you let them go. Tell them they are free because I gave up my freedom. Pass your black hoodie and masks off to me - they will never suspect me. I betray you then kill me." Spencer cringed as she said the last line. She knows she is putting herself deep into the game and siding herself with such evil but her priority is making sure her friends see another day.

Spencer continues to stand in front of the camera waiting for some sort of acknowledgement of her offer. After what seems to be eternity, she returns to her corner and falls to her knees in defeat. What else can she do? How will they ever get out of this hell? As Spencer fights with all of these questions attacking her at once, gas starts pouring through the vents and everything goes black.

***Will A accept this offer? Was it wise for Spencer to basically sell her soul to the devil for her friend's freedom? Will she ever get to tell Aria her feelings? Hope you all enjoyed this so far. Hopefully enough for me to continue on! Thank you for reading***


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know how much longer I can last" Aria says to herself through the endless waves of tears. Aria had just experienced a game of choice. She was subjected to choosing who gets the luxury of getting dumped in an ice tub. The idea of having to choose between her friends makes her sick to her stomach. Aria typically bases her decision off who she thinks can handle it and tries not to let it all fall on just one person. It's rather difficult because she always feels as though Spencer can handle everything.

Spencer.

Aria sits in the corner of her carbon copy bed thinking about Spencer and wondering how she is getting through all of this. She has always admired Spencer and her strength and intelligence. She starts to think about how much she admires every physical aspect of Spencer as well. From the cleft on her chin to the way her hair shines in the sun. The cute smile that takes place whenever she found something appealing. The way her face lights up whenever she has an epiphany.

Aria and Spencer have gotten significantly close before the dollhouse. Their hangouts resemble dates but both were too afraid to confront one another about their feelings. Both have attempted to make the first move but fear consumed them and now Aria and Spencer are left with nothing but regret. Every opportunity to establish their feelings have been moments that they both have been reminiscing about during their time in the dollhouse.

Suddenly struck with this feeling to see Spencer, Aria gets up from the corner of the bed and attempts to open the door that leads to the hallway of endless wonders. An electric shock goes through her hand and up her arm as she falls back. As she made contact with the floor, she started to feel faint. She makes a quick assessment of the room and realized it was the gas coming from the vents that was making her feel this way. Upon realization, Aria's eyes became heavy and everything went black.

***So sorry for the delay in this chapter. Hopefully it was worth it. So what will happen next? We still don't know if A accepted Spencer's deal or if they will ever have the opportunity to confess their feelings for one another. Leave some love!***


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer wakes up from her slumber. She opens her eyes slowly and realizes that someone had tucked her in bed. She sits up rather quickly, having to take a minute to let her eyes focus on what was sitting in front of her. As she regained focus, she saw a figure standing in front of her dressed in all black. The signature black hoodie, black slacks, and black gloves - the attire of what the girls collectively call 'A'.

After gaining composure, Spencer slowly gets up from the bed. Comforter and sheets removed delicately, almost as though they were fragile. Her bare feet touches the carpet, never losing eye contact with the figure that stands in front of her. Spencer has never felt so much fear before in her life but oddly enough, has never felt this much this much relief. Finally - the opportunity to come face to face with this mysterious individual who has played such a brilliant game. Spencer has always been the type to give credit where credit is due.

Spencer shuffles her feet towards the figure and was finally in arms reach. All of her certainty in confronting this individual and her confidence in her approach slowly diminished. She stands there - unable to move. Her breathing became shallow. Everything that they all had to endure - all of the pain, physically and emotionally - all because of this dark figure standing in front of her. And in this one moment of confrontation, Spencer experienced a journey of emotions. Fear, uncertainty, excitement, anxiousness, relief. Finally struck with courage, she raises her hand and touches the shoulder of the figure and gasps in disbelief.

***Felt bad about the long delay in between chapters so decided to make up for it with two chapters in one night. Who is this dark figure? What will happen to Spencer?***


	4. Chapter 4

Aria slowly opens her eyes. Her vision blurred and can barely make out the figure that is standing in front of her. Startled, she quickly regains composure and sits up quickly and shuffles back from the unfamiliar presence.

"Aria? It's okay, it's me - Emily"

"Emily?" Aria looks around and is finally able to focus on making out the figures standing in front of her to be Emily, Hanna, and Alison. "Where are we? Where is Spencer?!" Aria faces a feeling of relief to know her friends are okay but that feeling of relief was quickly replaced by the feeling of panic when she realizes Spencer is not with them.

"We don't know. The last thing we all remembered was being in our make believe rooms and suddenly we are in the middle of the woods with no Spencer" Alison explained.

"No...NO! We have to go back. We have to save Spencer." Aria jumps up to her feet and paces in between the girls.

"Aria...we don't even know where we are. We don't know where to go back to and to be quite honest, I don't want to go back to that hell hole!" Hanna exclaimed. She realizes how much that had hurt Aria as she quickly changed her tone.

"We need to figure out where we are and then we can figure out how we can save Spencer. Maybe she got dropped off in a different location. Maybe she managed to escape and she's looking for us." Hanna places her hand on Aria's shoulder in an attempt to calm Aria down and express an apology. Aria accepts the apology by reaching up and placing her hand over Hanna's.

A flow of thoughts run through Aria's head. Is Spencer okay? Where are we? Where is Spencer? Who is doing this to us? Will I ever get to tell Spencer how much I love her? All these questions and not one answer. The frustration builds up within Aria and she begins to charge forward.

"Aria - where are you going? Shouldn't we come up with a gameplan?" Emily asks. Her eyebrow slightly raised and concern is expressed through her big brown eyes.

"Em, we don't know where we are. Spencer is missing. I'm going to find her and if I end up back in whatever the hell it is then so be it. I can't just stand here wondering where I am. I have to do something." Aria's eyes are welling up in tears. Her only concern is Spencer right now.

"I do agree with the fact that we need to figure out what happened to Spencer but before we go all gung-ho with everything, we need to all be on the same page and figure out what we are doing. We somehow ended up in the middle of the woods. I'm sure whoever this 'A' bitch is didn't just randomly get tired of holding us captive and decided to let us go. Whoever it is has intentions and there's always a reason." Alison looks around and notices the support around her statement from Hanna and Emily.

Aria wipes the inevitable tears that were streaming down her face. She slowly turns to the group with her shoulders slumped, displaying a sign of defeat. Deep down she knew her friends were right and she was being irrational. During times like these, Spencer would be the one to bring her back down to reality. Spencer would always know what to do and would be the one to lead the charge. Now Spencer needs someone to lead the charge to save her and Aria was determined to be that person. As much as she wanted to ignore the wishes of her friends, she knew Alison was right. Irrationality could put them back into their cells.

Aria looks at her friends. "So what is the plan?"

 **Hi all! Sooooo - what did everyone think of the finale?! Those Emison scenes were EVERYTHING! I was not disappointed with the finale. But I am extremely sad that it is over. I am hoping for a spin-off. What are the chances? Guess I will keep my fingers crossed! Hopefully you all like this chapter. As always, feedback is always welcomed. Thank you!**

 **Next chapter will focus on what happened to Spencer!**


End file.
